


Birthday

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Kudos: 4





	Birthday

德拉科生日那天得到了很多禮物。  
有他根本不屑一顧的禮物，有朋友送的禮物，有父母帶著無邊的溺愛的禮物。  
就是沒有那個人的禮物。  
雖然他和那個人才剛剛化敵為友，還沒能實現將那個人變成自己的這個目標，但普通朋友之間應該要送禮物吧？  
德拉科覺得生氣又傷心。  
於是他一整天都不理會那個人，希望那個人就算遲鈍的問怎麼了也好，會來對他說幾句話。  
然而沒有，那個人今天似乎很忙，連跟黃鼠狼和萬事通小姐說話的時間都沒有。  
又怎麼會有時間關注他這個不算最好朋友的朋友呢。  
越想越生氣了。好吧，也有傷心。  
他先朋友們一步離開禮堂，在友人們了然又同情的目光中回到寢室。  
感謝梅林他至少有單獨寢室能一個人待著，不然他可能會忍不住將惡劣的心情撒到室友身上。  
他無精打采的念出口令，門上的大蛇嘶嘶的為他開門。  
他一踏進寢室就發覺不對勁，寢室裡有人在。  
他在掏出魔杖的下一刻驚喜的發現那是他整體都在想著的人。  
他告訴自己別這麼輕易放過這個人，面上冷淡的說：「聖人波特怎麼會大駕光臨這陰冷的地窖啊？」  
哈利緊張的抿嘴，握緊拳頭。  
「我、我是來……」  
德拉科挑眉看著他。  
哈利心一橫，掏出口袋裡的魔藥，仰頭一口悶了。  
「生日快樂！」  
見多識廣的馬爾福家少爺第一次見到有人自己喝飲料（？）祝人家生日快樂的。  
「波特，你到底在……」  
他沒問下去，因為他看到眼前的人開始面色發紅，紅得不正常。  
「你怎麼了？剛剛到底喝了什麼？」  
哈利沒有回答，張嘴只是喘氣。  
「該死！哈利，你還好嗎？我帶你去醫療藝！」  
「……不去。」哈利終於說話。  
「什麼？」  
「不用去醫療翼。」  
他說著，開始解自己的領帶。再來是襯衫鈕釦，接著是皮帶。  
救世主先生在暗戀的人面前把自己脫了個精光。  
「如果……如果你也對我有意思的話……」哈利說，雙眼迷濛的看著金髮的斯萊特林。  
「如果沒有，就把我丟進浴缸。」  
浴缸什麼的當然是不需要的。  
這時候再不開竅枉為男人。  
而德拉科自認是個男人。  
是個健全的正值盛年的男人。  
於是他動了。  
他邊扯開自己的領帶邊對已經坐到他床上的人說：「真是敗給你了，波特。」  
他粗暴的解開自己的鈕釦，邊甩開襯衣邊往床鋪走，靠近哈利。  
他一把將哈利拉起來，狠狠吻住，而哈利也熱情的回應。  
「唔唔……嗯嗯……喜歡你……」  
「你告白的方式還能再火辣一點嗎小獅子？」  
他離開哈利紅腫的唇，來到纖細白皙的脖子，在上面種下一個個充滿佔有慾的痕跡。  
「嗯嗯……」  
哈利呻吟著偏頭讓他親吻，身體緊緊向他貼近。  
「亂喝了什麼，嗯？」  
「催、催情劑……」  
「你這個小笨蛋，如果我只想跟你當朋友怎麼辦？」  
「你都親了還說只想當朋友？！」  
「我是說如果、嗯哼！」  
他說不下去了，因為某隻生氣的小獅子自以為用力的抓了一把他的要將處，但實際上力道不輕不重，讓原本就有反應的他更加硬挺。  
「抓、抓痛你了嗎？」小獅子感到後悔。  
「是啊，很痛呢……」他呢喃著將頭靠在哈利胸前，雙手卻不規矩的往下發展。  
他不等哈利說些懺悔的話，直接拿住了已經站起來的小哈利。  
「所以我要懲罰你……」  
他微微施力，揉捏著手中火熱可愛的一團。  
哈利啊啊嗯嗯的叫，舒服得雙腿亂蹬。他趁機掰開哈利的腿，將他擺成M字腿。  
嗯，馬爾福的M，很好。  
這個姿勢讓他清清楚楚的看到哈利的一切。  
哈利害羞的想併攏雙腿，卻被他無情的手所阻擋。  
「不要看……」  
德拉科揚唇一笑，「怎麼能不看呢，這麼美好的風景。」  
他俯身湊近那小小的穴口，伸出舌頭輕輕愛撫。  
「啊啊啊不要舔……」  
他充耳不聞，繼續用舌頭探索愛人的隱密。  
他微微用力將舌頭探進穴口，裡面的軟肉被他攪得又濕又熱，不住的收縮。  
他模仿性交的律動，用舌頭操起哈利的後穴。  
「啊啊啊……咿啊啊啊……」哈利潰不成軍，只能咿咿呀呀的叫喚，白嫩的腿被德拉科掐出紅色的指痕。  
穴肉層層迎上來團住德拉科的舌頭，他一用力，哈利就發出尖叫。「敏感成這樣……」他收回舌頭，用手隨意的抹去嘴角的津液。  
哈利現在已經軟成一團了，眼鏡歪歪的掛在臉上，淚眼朦朧的看著德拉科，身下的東西直直挺立。  
德拉科輕輕掐了一把哈利可愛的東西，一手漫不經心的解開自己的皮帶。  
「準備好了，寶貝。我可是等了很久呢。」  
他欺身而上，壓住哈利開始親吻，一手按著哈利的大腿，一插到底。  
哈利的尖叫融合在兩人的舌吻中，只能顫抖著抬起身子迎合德拉科。  
他不斷退出再挺進、退出再挺進，次次全根沒入，直達最甜蜜的那一點。  
「怎麼樣寶貝，舒服嗎？」他在哈利上方喘息著問。  
「啊啊……嗯哈……啊啊啊……」哈利只能這麼回答。  
「不夠是不是？我知道了親愛的，你一向喜歡快一點的，對不對？」他加快腰上的速度和力道。「還有用力的，是不是？」  
「啊啊啊……慢一點……嗚嗚……」哈利急促的喘息，「舒服……嗯啊啊……好深……」  
德拉科低頭叼起哈利胸前的艷紅果實，惹來更甜膩的呻吟。  
他將果實含入口中，舔吻著、囓咬著，使果實更加嫣紅硬挺。  
他一下下重重插入，哈利只能無力的跟著搖擺。「嗚啊啊啊……不行了……哈啊……」  
「這次就先放過你，小獅子。」德拉科喘息著微笑，再次重重進入，射在哈利火熱的深處。  
哈利尖叫，跟著吐出一攤白濁，灑在兩人腹間。  
「生、生日快樂，德拉科。」哈利喘著氣說，語調如蜂蜜一般黏稠。  
德拉科一愣，沒想到他還記得這荏，接著微微一笑。「謝謝你，我心愛的小獅子。」


End file.
